INGATAN
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: Sasuke benci hari jadinya dengan Naruto yang ke-6, sudah hampir lima tahun menika apa penyebabnya? LOVE My SASUNARU day! Ganti judul INGATAN
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE My SASUNARU Day!**

**by**

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclemer: **

**Naruto punya bang Mashashi haki hanya numpang pinjam nama.**

**Pairing :**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shone-ai, Typos, Ge-Je... dll.**

**.**

**Summary: Sasuke benci hari jadinya dengan Naruto yang ke-6, sudah hampir lima tahun menika apa penyebabnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****No like, Don't Read...!****

.

* * *

Sore adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu kebanyakan orang apa lagi pekerja kantoran. Setelah pekerjaan mereka selesi mereka akan langsung pulang dan berkumpul bersama keluarga mereka. Tak heran banyak orang lebih memilih menjadi karyawan daripada duruh pabrik atau pembantu. Karena waktu untuk bersama keluarga akan lebih banyak dari pada pekerjaan lainnya jika tidak lembur. Apa lagi jika hari ini bertepatan sebagai hari special bagi pasanganmu. Pastilah sangat membuat sang pasangan menjadi tersimpumalu dan akan berkerja dua kali-lipat dari biasanya dan akan bersikap ramah pada pasangan hidup mereka.

Namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada salah satu pemuda yang menyandang gelar pemilik perusahaan Sharingan yang menyandang nama 'Uchiha' didepan namanya. Pasalnya laki-laki ini lebih memilih gila kerja dari pada mengingat hari terpenting ke-dua dalam hidupnya setelah hari kelahirannya. Padahal hari akan menjelang petang tapi si Uchiha yang satu ini masih kalut pada dokumen-dokumen yang menurutnya lebih penting dari pada kekasihnya. Sebab, tepat pada hari ini tanggal 10 juli adalah hari yang sangat sacral bagi pemuda ini. Tepatnya sudah enam tahun hubungannya dengan sang istri, namun kelihatannya dia tak mau mengingat atau sekedar mengutik hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan hari ini.

Cekrek…' bunyi pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria berambut panjang yang diikat seperti ekor kuda, memiliki garis keriput dikedua sisi hidungnya. Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari si raven cap pantat ayam a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Ucap seorang yang sangat Sasuke kenal.

"…"

Namun kelihatannya tak ada respon dari si raven seperti biasanya. Sebab jika si raven a.k.a Sasuke merespon ia pasti akan mengeluarkan kata 'hn'nya.

Karena tak ada respon dari Sasuke, Itachi akhirnya langsung masuk. Dari pandangan Itachi kelihatannya si otouto-nya ini lagi gila kerja, sebab di kedua sisi meja kerja sang otouto banyak terdapat tumpukan dokumen.

"Mau apa kau kemari Aniki." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin tapi masih sibuk membaca satu persatu laporan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu niat sang Aniki menemuinya, pasti berhubungan dengan hari ini. Tak mungkin seorang kakak menemui adiknya yang ada di Konoha, sedangkan sang kakak ada rapat di Suna sebab perjalanan Suna-Konoha memerlukan waktu yang relative lama, sekitar empat jam jika menaiki pesawat.

Tiba-tiba Itachi menunjukan senyum sinisnya.

"Meluruskan kesalah pahaman dan mengembalikan senyum adik iparku yang sedang ada dirumah sakit sekarang." Ucap Itachi dan langsung membuat Sasuke membulatkan mata, untungnya hal itu tidak di ketahui sang kakak sebab wajahnya tertutup oleh map.

'Rumah sakit' satu kata yang berhasil ia tangkap.

Itachi berani menebak sekarang raut wajah sang adik yang semulah terlihat cool pasti berwajah pucat setelah Itachi mengatakan hal yang menyangkut adik iparnya. Memang benar Naruto sedang berada dirumah sakit.

Sekarang pikiran Sasuke sedang kacau, Sasuke sekarang tak lagi terfokus pada deretan tulisan-tulisan yang harus ia baca dan pahami. Ia sekarang terfokus pada sang istri a.k.a Naruto bayangan akan semua hal yang terjadi pada sang istri terpampang sudah, apa gara-gara dia Naruto melakukan hal nekat sehingga membahayakan dirinya. Sehingga sang kakak datang menemuinya dan meminta penjelasan akan semua hal yang terjadi.

Hey tapi tunggu tadi Itachi bilang

'meluruskan kesalah pahaman' jadi sebenarnya Aniki mengetahui masalahku tapi kenampa ia ikut campur dalam rumah tanggaku dengan si Dobe? Tapi Aniki juga bilang.

'memgembalikan senyum adik ipar' jadi dapat kupastikan kalau si Dobe itu sudah tak apa-apa jadi apa yang perludi kawatirkan lagi pula yang salah adalah si Dobe bukan aku.

Karena tak dapat focus membaca dokumen laporan akhirnya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menutupnya dari pada membacanya.

Itachi tersenyum, kelihatannya Sasuke merespon semua yang ia katakana.

Sasuke menghelai nafas. Ia mulai mencoba berfikir positif.

Ia tak akan terpengaruh kata-kata Itachi dan menganggapnya sungguhan.

"Kenapa Aniki ikut campur urusan rumah tangga ku." Ucap Sasuke tenang. Itachi yang mendengarnya pun kaget bisa-bisanya situasi yang menurutnya gawat seperti ini dapat diterima dengan tenang oleh sang adik.

Sebenarnya di dalam hati Itachi terbesit berbagai gejolak namun ia mencoba menekannya agar sang adik tak ikut merasa terlalu bersalah dan terpuruk jika ia mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud ikut campur namun aku hanya tak ingin kau terpuruk pada akhirnya."

"…"

Tak ada balasan dari si raven. Malah si raven sekarang menghelai nafas lagi, mencoba meredamkan pikirannya. Sebab dalam pikirannya sekarang ia inggin sekali menghajar si baka Aniki tercinta ini dengan tangannya.

"Ha… sekarang Aniki aku minta keluar dari ruangan ku jika tak ada yang aniki sampaikan lagi."

Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Adiknya menjadi naik pitah dan segera meninggalkan sang adik sendirian. Sudah menjadi cirri khas seorang 'Uchiha' tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak kata dan berbasa-basi, langsung to the poit aja dan mengola kata yang terucap walau pun sedikit.

.

.

.

TBC or END

.

* * *

Hay... semua hali balik lagi dengan fic ge-je kuadrat haki.

Sebenarnya haki berniat ngerayain SasuNaru day sayangnya haki lupa, dan baru ingat sewaktu dadi pagi haki baca fic, eh ternyata semuanya tentang SasuNaru day.

Mangkannya sepulang kerja tadi haki langsung main laptop sayangnnya tak tahu cerita apa.

Maunya sih buat cerita panjang tapi waktu yang gak ada jadi agak kurang enak. apa lagi haki juga belum baca fic n' review semua cerita SasuNaru.

Jadi biar gak kecewa haki publis fic ini ya buat nambah fic haki.

Terserah reader n' author mau lanjut atau tidak.

Akhir kata:

Terima kasih sudah membaca selamat menikmati SasuNaru day 2014 yang ke-6 .

10 JULI 2014

RILIS

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana keadaannya..." Tanya seseorang yang sedang berhadapan dengan seorang dokter.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya dia hanya butuh sedikit perawatan mentalnya agak bermasalah." Ucap sang dokter pada pria yang terlihat masih berumur 26 tahunan.

"Terima kasih..." Ucap pria itu. laki-laki itu bersyukur dengan apa yang dikatakan dokter itu. Dia sempat takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada orang itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadan mu sekarang apa lebih baik." pria yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Kata dokter dua atau tiga minggu lagi kau boleh keluar." Ucap pria itu, orang yang di ajak bicara hanyadiam dan terus melanjutkan acara makannya. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa menghelai nafas melihat orang yang paling dia sayangi seperti orang asing.

"Bagaimana kalau selesai makan kita jalan-jalan ditaman." Pria yang sedang sakit itu mencoba berfikir sesaat lalu mengatakan jawabannya.

"Tidak..."

'ha...' lagi-lagi pria itu menghelai nafas.

.

.

.

Sasuke tahu mengubah pola pikir Naruto sangatlah sulit apa lagi keadaannya yang sekarang. Dia tak tahu apa kah ini akibat perbuatannya atau ujian dari Kami-sama. Jika saja Itachi tak datang dan mengolok-oloknya hingga pemikiranya berubah untuk datang kesini.

Naruto sedang berada dirumah sakit dan sedang kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. Peristiwa itu terjadi setelah pagi hari merka bertengkar dan salang tak menyapa. Naruto pergi menemui temannya yang bernama Gara tapi ditengah jalan dia menabrak Truk hingga mobilnya terguling dan masuk kejurang yang dalamnya 10 meter.

Sasuke tak tahu berita itu hanya Itachi kakak Sasuke yang tahu itu karena dia berada di Suna dan kejadian itu terjadi disana. Itachi segera datang kekantor adiknya hanya demi mendapat keterangan yang akurat apa yang terjadi. Sasuke bertekat dia akan merubah apa yang dilakukannya. Dia akan bersama Naruto sampai pemuda itu sembuh.. Semua pekerjaannya akan dia tunda jika bersama pemuda itu dan akan dia kerjakan malam dan ketika Naruto tidur.

.

.

.

Masih bergelut dengan sendok dan piring, pemuda pirang itu masih melanjutkan acara makannya sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihatnya saja. Sesekali pria pirang itu mengarahkan sendok pada pemuda raven itu namun pemida itu hanya menggeleng dan tak memakannya.

'Aku sudah kenyang perutku tak kuat.'

Naruto lalu menghentikan kegiatannya dan memasukan sendok itu pada mulutnya.

Miris... itu yang dirasakan Sasuke melihat istrinya memakan makanan yang jelas-jelas hanya ilusi yang dibuatnya.

Ya... Naruto memang tak sedang memakan sesuatu dia hanya pura-pura.

Kegiatan yang dilakukan Naruto berjalan hingga dia bosan. Memang jika di pikir Naruto sedang sedikit gila tapi kata dokter keadaan Naruto hanya depresi atau tegang saraf sesaat. Memang dia hilang ingatan tapi tidak mengakibatkan kegilaan hanya dia sedikit berilusi. Tapi harus berhati-hati dan mengawasi apa yang dilakukannya bisa saja ada sekilas ingatan dan bisa mempengaruhi mentalnya.

"Oh ya kau siapa ya..."

"Sasuke... Sasuke ... Naruto tadi aku sudah mengatakannya."

"Oh... Sasuke akan aku ingat."

Sasuke lagi-lagi menghelai Nafas, Naruto tak ingat namanya lagi apa sebegitu bencinya hingga melupakan Namanya.

"Siapa nama mu..." Lagi-lagi Naruto melupakan Nama Sasuke.

.

.

Maaf kalau bahasanya kurang tepat atau tak enak karena fic ini agak kaku.

Ok fic ini menceritakan kedekatan sasuke dalam menghadapi kecuekan naruto pasca kecelakaan dan melupakan sasuke.

.

06 Oktober 2015


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah hampir tiga minggu berlalu dan Naruto dinyatakan sembuh secara fisik. Sasuke sangat senang mendengar berita itu, jadi dia tak repot-repot bolak-balik kantor untuk menemani Naruto. Siang ini rencana Sasuke akan membawa Naruto kerumah lama mereka, kemarin Sasuke sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk merapikan tempat itu karena selama dia tak ada tempat itu jarang dibersihkan bahkan dihuni. Sasuke juga meminta tenaga pembantu disalah satu tempat penyaluran pembantu rumah tangga agar pekerjaannya jadi agak ringan.

Sasuke sibuk mengepak pakaian Naruto yang sudah dipakai kedalam tas ransel dia akan menyuruh pembantunya untuk mencuci pakaiannya dan juga Naruto. Hari ini Naruto sudah boleh pulang dan hanya perlu rawat jalan saja selama beberapa minggu agar pulih betul. Naruto juga dianjurkan untuk sering cek-up setiap minggu mengontrol perkembangan mentalnya.

"Kita akan pulang apa tidak ada yang tertinggal." Tanya Sasuke sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang keluar jendela seperti tak menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi menahan amarah didalam hatinya. Ingin rasanya dia marah pada Naruto karena sifat pemuda pirang itu tak berubah selalu tak memperhatikan atau pun mendengarkan dia bicara. Naruto selalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Hey... jawab dong jangan diam saja." Naruto tetap diam dan melihat keluar jendela.

"Maaf...aku mengabaikan ucapan mu, Kau tadi bicara apa ya?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus menghelai nafas menghadapi Naruto.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam milik Sasuke melaju disepanjang jalan. Pemuda raven itu sedang fokus dalam mengemudi karena jalanan yang sedikit ramai. Dia harus sampai sebelum hari menjadi sore, membuat pemuda itu tak ada waktu untuk memerhatikan apa yang pemuda pirang itu lakukan. Pria itu a.k.a Naruto sedang memperhatikan jalan dan rumah yang sudah dia lewati. Pemuda itu taktahu kemana mereka akan pergi, ada sebersit pertanyaan dalam pikiranya pada pemuda disebelahnya yang masih dianggapnya orang asing padahal sudah lama bersama tapi rasa cangguh Naruto masih ada...

"Kau akan membawa ku kemana?"

"Kerumah lama kita." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyetir.

"Rumah? Apa kita tinggal bersama selama ini."

"Ya... seperti itu bahkan kita sudah menika."

"Menikah...jadi kau itu pasangan ku..." Sasuke mengangguk dan Naruto melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Tapi kenapa aku merasa tidak kenal kamu... apa ini gara-gara ingatan ku hilang."

Sasuke yang mendengar kata itu langsung dari mulut Naruto rasanya sangat terpukul. Mungkinkah rasa benci Naruto sebesar itu padanya hingga rasa cintanya tak tersampaikan. Jujur memang selama ini Sasuke tak pernah memperhatikan bahkan menanyakan keadaan pemuda pirang itu secara langsung. Sejak setahun mereka menikah hubungan mereka renggang. Sasuke membuat perusahaan dan menjalan kannya, oke... awalnya biasa saja selama dua tahun. Mereka masih bercanda dan saling mengobrol tapi beberapa bulan terahir ini pekerjaan Sasuke sangatlah padat dan jarang lelahnya Sasuke hanya pulang kerumah dua kali seminggu dan mungkin karena hal itu membuat hati Naruto tersakiti.

Mungkin karena itulah Naruto menganggapnya tak ada didalam hatinya bahkan sampai dianggap orang asing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai..." Mobil yang dinaiki Sasuke sudah berhenti tepat didepan rumah mereka. Naruto melihat rumah itu dengan heran pikirnya rumah yang ditempati Sasuke sangatlah besar dan luas karena keluarga Uchiha orang kaya. Tapi ini hanya rumah biasa pada umumnya seperti komplek perumahan.

"Ini rumah mu..." Tanya Naruto masih tak percaya.

"Ya... tapi ini rumah kita, bukan rumah ku saja."

"Jadi aku tinggal disini bersama mu, ku pikir tadi rumah mu sangat besar."

"Hn... jadi kau ingin tinggal dirumah yang besar."

"Bukan kau salah pengertian aku hanya berfikir mobil mu

bagus pasti rumah mu juga... sama-..."

"Padahal dulu kau yang mengajarkan ku hidup mulai dari nol."

"Eh... benarkah."

"Sudah lah ayo masuk aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Sasuke menyeret Naruto kedalam rumahnya. Udarah diluar memang sedang dingin karena musim dingin akan datang. Dan hal itu yang paling Sasuke benci karena menggambarkan kehidupannya bersama sipirang mulai membeku bersamaan degan ingatan Naruto yang hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa naruto masuk kedalam rumah. Disana mereka sudah dijemput Mito, dia adalah pembantu yang di pekerjakan Sasuke untuk membersihkan dan menjaga rumah sebelum dia pulang.

"Tuan Sasuke... dan Tuan Naruto sudah datang selamat siang." Ucap Mito dan menundukkan badan.

"Mito kenapa kau tak membukakan pintu..."

"Maaf Tuan Sasuke tadi saya sedang membuat makan siang untuk menyambut kedatangan anda."

"Hm... aku mengerti aku minta maaf atas kataku sekarang bawa dan cuci pakaian kotor ini nanti."

"Baik tuan..."

Segeralah Mito pergi membawa tas pakaian itu.

Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisa Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau harus istirahat aku akan antar kau ke kamar." Naruto tak menolak dia hanya mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ini kamarnya..." Sasuke langsung membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Naruto masuk. Naruto langsung duduk diatas tempat tidur dan melepas sandal bergambar rubahnya.

"Sekarang istirahatlah aku ingin ganti baju." Ucap Sasuke dan melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Naruto yang melihat itu mulai berfikiran aneh-aneh."

"Eh... kau mau apa jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh pada ku." Ucapnya karena ketakutan, bisa saja dia akan di perkosa.

"Ya ampun apa yang kau pikirkan sih. lagi pula kita sudah melakukanya."

"Melakukannya... Maksud mu bercintaan." Dan seketika itu juga Naruto langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk membuang muntahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa membatu ditempat dengan hati yang terasa nyut-nyut. Kebencian istrinya sangat besar sampai menganggap hal itu menjijikan padahal itu makanan mereka.

.

.

.

08 OKTOBER 2015


	4. Chapter 4

Didalam kamar mandi Naruto mengeluarkan isi perutnya kedalam westapel. Semua makan paginya terbuang sudah dengan percuma. Sasuke yang baru datang masih berada di gawang pintu melihat Naruto yang tersiksa. Dengan langkah santai Sasuke mendekati Naruto agar pemuda pirang itu tak terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Bisa saja kalau datang langsung Naruto akan berlari meninggalkannya.

'Uwekkk... Uwekkkk... Uwekkkkk...'

"Naruto kau tak apa-apa kan." Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan hampir mendekati Naruto. Pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke sangatlah kaget. Pasalnya selama dirawat dirumah sakit selama tiga minggu Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan kalau dia istrinya dan berkuajiban memenuhi hasrat gilanya.

Sasuke berjalan dan memegang pundak Naruto namun pemuda pirang itu menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Pergi kau dasar homo aneh gila." Ucap Naruto memaki Sasuke yang mencoba menenangkan Istrinya. Tindakannya tadi benar-benar bodoh mengatakan hal itu disaat Naruto sedang kehilangan ingatan disaat pria pirang itu marah padanya. Seharusnya dia bisa bersifat biasa seperti berada dirumah sakit.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap siraven, dia tak ingin kehilangan Naruto.

"Apa kata-katamu benar."

"Hn... kau bisa menjamin hal itu."

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore dan Sasuke menyuruh Naruto tidur karenamasih butuh istirahat.

"Naru kau tidur disini, aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah." Ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan kamar Mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi, tapi harus bagaimana lagi Naruto tak mau tidur dengannya karena meras jijik. Padahal dia sudah mengatakan kalau itu hanyalah gurauan karena mereka sering melakukannya. Tapi kelihatannya Naruto menganggap hal itu benar pasalnya sudah dua hari Sasuke selalu tidur dikamar tamu setiap malam.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari hubungan rumah tangga mereka masih sama. Naruto yang tetap kehilangan ingatannya dan Sasuke yang selalu sabar menjaga Naruto pagi hangga malam.

Musim dingin datang lebih cepat tahun ini. Udara diluar terasa sangat dingin, embun pagi membeku di tangkai dan daun. Sasuke sangat benci itu, musim yang paling dia benci sepanjang hidupnya terlebih dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang.

"Hey... kau kenapa melamu." Sasuke yang ditanya segera tersadar dan menghadap ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak... aku tidak melamun hanya sedang menatap langit putih itu."

"Putih..." Ucap binggung Natuto dengan mata mengerjab-kerjab. Bukankah jika musim dingin langit akan menjadi gelap dan berwarna putih disiang hari apa yang menarik pemuda yang berada disebelahnya ini. Sudah setengah jam diluar tak ada pembicaraan antara mereka malah pemuda raven itu berkata aneh.

"Bukankah langit hari ini sangat putih Naruto..." Naruto masih dalam posisi mendengar.

"... dan salju pertama akan turun malam ini."

"Lalu apa masalah... hey kenapa kau menarik ku." Tanya Naruto karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Naruto.

"Kita harus pergi ke cafe udara semakin dingin." Ucap Sasuke, pemuda pirang itu dapat melihat punggung lebar siraven yang bergambar kipas. Entah mengapa dia serasa merindukan atau ingin menyentuhnya sekali ini saja.

.

.

.

Tanpa rasa ragu Naruto langsung menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Sasuke. Siraven yang diperlakukan Naruto seperti itu langsung mematung ditempat. Posisi ini terjadi diwaktu dan ditempat sama. Tapi posisi yang berbeda, jika dulu Naruto yang mengajaknya ketaman di awal musim dingin tapi sekarang dia yang mengajaknya. Dulu juga Naruto menaruh kepalanya di pundaknya dan membekap dirinya dari belakang. Namun dikala itu Sasuke langsung memberontak pada Naruto karena apa yang dilakukannya kekanakan dan juga menyita waktu kerjanya yang berharga.

Naruto tiba-tiba melonggarkan pelukanya dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Maaf... entah kenapa aku ingin melakukannya."

"Kenapa kau melepasnya aku menyukainya."

"Benarkah..."

Sasuke segera membalikkan badan menghadap Naruto lalu memeluknya kembali.

"Ini lebih baik lagi..." Naruto masih diam tapi tangannya yang menganggur itu bergerak perlahan membekap si raven. Ada perasaan yang tak bisa dia katakan namun sangat ingin dia rasakan. Perasaan itu seperti sudah lama ingin dia pendam. Ia bisa merasakan nafas dan detak jantung Sasuke bersamaan. Rasanya menenangkan dan ingin terus seperti ini.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke semakin dekat. Sekarang Naruto mau mengajak Sasuke bicara dan bercanda bersama sedangkan Sasuke selalu mendengar ocehan pemuda itu dengan hikmat. Tidak seperti dulu yang selalu acuh dan meninggalkan Naruto jika sedang bicara. Janji Sasuke akan dia lakukan. Ya... Sasuke ingin menembus semua itu. Dia akan membuat Naruto tersenyum lagi dan menerima keberadaannya lagi.

.

.

.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana rapi seperti ini." Tanya Naruto karena merasa aneh melihat Sasuke memakai pakaian kantor. Apa pemuda itu ingin melamar pekerjaan di suatu perusahaan. Itu yang di pikirkan Naruto melihat penampilan Sasuke.

"Kau mau melamar kerja pakaian mu rapi sekali." Sasuke masih sibuk membembersihkan sepatu hitamnya yang terkena debu. Sudah lama sekali Sasuke tak memakai atau membersihkan sepatu itu.

"..." Sasuke tetap diam mendengat pertanyaan Naruto, seperti cuwek dengam keberadaan pemuda itu. Bukan dia mencoba bersifat seperti itu tapi pemuda itu sedang dikejar waktu. Pekerjaan kantor yang sudah dia tinggal selama hampir 2 bulan memanggilnya. Meskipun dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya beberapa dirumah tapi dia masih memiliki tanggunggan di kantor. Ada beberapa pembukuan yang harus diselesaikan bulan lalu dan ditambah bulan ini jadi dia harus ekstra dobel dalam bekerja.

"Kita kan akan melakukan pe..."

"Maaf Naru tidak untuk hari ini kita pergi, ada yang harus aku lakukan." Ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Krek...

"Aku pergi..."

"Selamat jalan hati-hati..."

Bruk...

Pintu itu tertutup Naruto masih mematung di tempat tak bergerak satu inci pun. Keheninggan terjadi diruangan itu setelah kepergian Sasuke. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Naruto merasa sendirian lagi. Pemuda kuning itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, dia berjalan kerah kamar tidurnya. Pemuda itu berbaring diatas kasur king size, matanya dia arahkan pada kalender yang ada diatas meja. Ia mulai ingat dengan janji pemuda raven itu.

Padahal hari ini adalah hari pemeriksaannya ke dokter. Sasuke sudah berjanji akan pergi bersama.

"Pembohong... egois... Pria gila kerja..." Makinya. Dia sudah tahu siapa Sasuke itu. Pria itu orang yang mengejar karirnya. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sama sekali.

Bruk... pyar...

Semua benda yang ada di dalam kamarnya ia sibah dan lempar membuat beberapa berang percah belah berserakan. Serpihannya menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Naruto sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaanya. Naruto berjalan kearah pojok kamar dan meringkuk ketakutan. Kamarnya seperti kapal pecah tak karuan. Seandainya Mito mengetahui ini dia akan marah dengan sifat buruk majikannya.

.

.

.

"Tuan Naruto anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mito karena mendengar suara ribut dari kamar Naruto. Sebenarnya dia sangat marah dengan tuannya, seharusnya dia mengerti keadaan tuan Sasuke bukan malah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Seandainya dia tahu kalau Sasuke mencoba membagi waktunya dengan kebersamaannya, bahkan tuannya itu tak bernah tidur tiap malam dan baru tertidur setelah subuh.

kerk... krek... krekkk...

Mito mencoba membuka pintu itu, berkali-kali dia ungkit gagang pintu tapi kelihatannya pintu itu terkunci dari dalam.

"Tuan Naruto tolong buka pintunya saya sangat kuatir."

Buk... Buk...

"Tuan... tuan... tuan... Saya mohon jangan keras kepala." Tanpa pikir panjang Miko segera mengambil kunci cadangan sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih dijalan pemuda itu melihat arah jalan yang sedang tak macet. Tiba-tiba ada suara sms masuk kedalam hp pemuda itu. Pesan itu dari seorang dokter yang menangani Naruto setelah kecelakaan.

'Tuan Uchiha hari ini waktunya Tuan Naruto cek up, saya harap siang ini anda datang.'

Sasuke hampir lupa hal itu, dia segera membanting setir dan membelok menikuk. Sasuke meruntuti pilihannya kenapa dia bisa memilih pekerjaannya dari pada istrinya.

.

.

.

Mito sudah berhasil masuk kedalam kamar di lihatnya tuan berambut pirang itu masih mengamuk dan mengataka kata-kata buruk tentang tuan ravennya sambil menghancurkan segala yang ada dihadapanya.

'Pembohong... Egois... pria gila kerja...'

"Tuan berhenti melakukan itu jika sampai tuan Sasuke tahu anda bisa celaka." Ucap Mito, perempuan itu sangat takut jika sifat Naruto bisa memancing emosi Sasuke yang dalam keadaan tak stabil. Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan kambuh mendengar ucapan Mito menjadi sangat marah. Ia segera mengambil seutas tali dan berjalan kearah wanita itu.

"Diam kau pembantu sialan." Ucap Naruto sambil mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Mito. Perempuan itu tak dapat menolak apa yang dilakuakn tuannya tadi. Dia hanya pasrah karena tenaga seorang wanita beda dengan pria.

"Tolong…."

"Ini bisa membuat mu diam." Naruto langsung menyubal mulut Mito dengan kain. Lalu pemuda pirang itu mengambil sebuah potongan kaca pecah di lantai. Mito hanya bisa memohon pada Kami-sama semoga tuannya itu tak memiliki ide gila.

"Aku harap kau menyukai hukuman karena membela pria tak bertanggung jawab."

Kaca itu diarahkan Naruto tepat dibagian perut Mito. Wanita malang itu akan merasakan sakit.

"Tolong..." teriak Mito dari dalam hati berharap ada yang menolongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke segera melaju kembali kerumahnya. Ia merasa ada yang sedang terjadi disana. Jika bukan pesan singkat dari dokter pribada mereka pasti dia akan pergi kekantor dari pada menemani istrinya. Jadi itu sebabnya istrinya bersifat aneh sejak pagi.

Mobil miliknya sudah terparkir didepan garasi, pemuda raven itu berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tolong..." Sasuke mendengar teriakan Mito dan segerah mencari sumber suara itu.

.

.

.

"Berteriaklah sekencang mungkin tak ada yang akan menolong mu." Ucap Naruto masih memegang pecahan kaca. Namun tangan tanya tiba-tiba bergerak ke arah paha Mito dan menyayatnya.

Mito tak kuasa menahan sakit sekalugus perih dari begas itu. Air matanya mengalir seperti sungai.

"Mmmm…. Mmmm…." Ucap Mito masih memohon ada yang menyelamatkannya.

"Berteriak lah..."

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan..."

Sasuke datang dari arah pintu dan menghenti aksi Naruto. Dia mengambil serpihan kaca itu dan membuangnya menjauh dari Mito.

Pelakk...

Tamparan itu mengenai pipi tan Naruto dan itu berefek memar. Naruto terus mengusap-usap pipinya, rasanya sakit sekali matanya sampai basah menahan sakit bibirnya sedikit berdarah karena tergeser gigi.

"Kurang ajar kau..."

"Diam... dasar gila." Ucap Sasuke sambil melepas ikatan Mito.

"Gila…. Apa maksud mu…."

Sasuke sudah melepas semua tali yang melekat pada Mito lalu pemuda raven itu segera menyuruh Mito untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mito kau bisa mengobati luka itu sendirikan."

"Iya lukannya tak terlalu parah." Ucap Mito sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan tertatih-tatih. Darah merah itu masih mengalir menurui betis sampai ke kaki hingga lantai. Sasuke sangat ibah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Mito tapi tadi wanita itu member isyarat pada Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan istrinya.

Sasuke menghelai napas ia harus mengatur emosinya untuk melawan istrinya yang sedang kumat itu.

"Tentu saja kau orang gila… mana ada majikan melakuakan hal seperti itu pada pembantunya." Ucap Sasuke, dia tak habis pikir kenapa Istrinya jadi seperti ini. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu segera maju kedepan si raven dan mendorongnya hingga pemuda raven itu bergerak beberapa senti.

Buk….

"Gila… kau mengatai ku gila… apa yang salah dengan aku lakukan." Tanya Naruto.

"Kau melukai Mito sampai kesulitan berjalan. Lihat wanita itu dia harus berjalan tertatih-tatih karena mu." Ucap Sasuke sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar nama Mito pembantu barunya itu segera menutup telingannya. Sasuke melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti ini beranggapan istrinya menyesali perbuatannya. Sasuke lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ku harus meminta maaf pada Mito atas apa yang kau lakukan." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan nama Mito meresa tak senang dia mengacak-acak rambutnya terlihat seperti orang frustasi.

"Mito…. Mito…. Mito lagi kenapa kau selalu membelanya." Ucapa Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Tentu saja kau telah melakukan hal yang sangat keterlaluan pada wanita itu…."

"Wanita…. Wanita…. Wanita…. Terus saja kata itu yang kau ucap kan."

"Mito kan seorang wanita apa aku harus memanggilnya pria begitu."

"Ya karena dia wanita kau selalu membelanya…."

"Apa salahnya ha…."

"Dia memang tak salah tapi diri mu yang salah."

"Apa maksud mu…."

"Maksud ku adalah…."

Buk….

Satu pukulan keras tepat mengarah pada perut Sasuke yang berotot membuat pemuda raven itu sedikit mengeluarkan liur dari bibirnya. Naruto masih berada didepannya dengan jelas.

"Wanita semuanya adalah jalang."

Satu kata Naruto tadi membuat Sasuke membelakkan mata. Pemuda pirang itu segerah berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian mematung di tempat. Namun ketika Naruto hampir menjauh Sasuke langsung menyusul pemuda pirang itu dan menghempaskan tubuh kurus itu kedinding. Pemuda raven itu mengunci tubuh Naruto dengan lengan tangannya.

"Jangan mengatai seorang wanita dengan kata itu dia tak seperti itu…." Ucap Sasuke marah namun Naruto tak menghiraukan ucapan itu dia malah meludahi wajah putih Sasuke.

'Cuh…'

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan."

Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu sangat lah marah. Mana ada orang terima diludahi tepat diwajahnya. Sudah pekerjaannya sangat padat dan menumpuk dikantor sekarang harus menghadapi istri gilanya yang sedang kumat.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Naruto yang masih terjebak antarah tubuh Sasuke dengan dinding. Pemuda itu mengelap ludahan si pirang dengan tangannya.

Pelak….

Lagi-lagi Naruto harus merasakan tamparan tangan putih Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Pas sudah kedua pipinya merah bercap tangan Sasuke. Air mata pemuda pirang itu sedikit mengalir dari matanya karena merasakan sakit tamparan.

"Chi…. Menagis itu yang kau bisa sejak dulu…. Kau tahu aku sudah muak melihat atau bersama mu."

"…."

"Aku sudah bersabar dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan mu…."

"…"

"Tapi kau tak pernah mengerti… aku tak bisa bersama mu terus. Aku memiliki sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan. Tapi kau…. Demi kau aku mencoba menghiraukan semua itu."

"Jadi selama ini aku adalah penghambat..." tanya Naruto karena dia tahu apa yang di katakan Sasuke padanya.

"Ya… dan sebaiknya kau enyahlah dari hadapan ku karena aku sudah muak…." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk tanggannya kearah pintu keluar. Naruto terbebas dari kengkangan Sasuke dan segera pergi meninggalkan pemuda raven itu. Sasuke yang masih berada dikamar Naruto memukul dinding kamar itu melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Uh…. Sial."

Ini lah pilihanya dia sudah tak kuat bersama pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu sambil memegangi pipinya yang bengkak. Rasanya masih sangat sakit. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini pertama kalinya pemuda raven itu menampar pipinya. Jadi benar apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini ternyata pemuda itu tak mencintainya dia pasti merasa iba padanya karena kehilangan ingatannya. Pemuda itu juga pasti tertekan karena sifatnya yang aneh itu.

Naruto sebenarnya sudah memendam hal ini lamah sekali setelah dia sadar dirumah sakit. Dia ingin sekali mengatakannya tapi dia tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya. Dia sering berhalusinasi melihat seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Orang yang di lihat Naruto lebih renda dari dirinya dan terlihat masih muda sekitaran murid sma. Mereka berjumlah dua satu berambut pirang seperti dirinya dan berciri sama memiliki tiga gores kimis dimasing-masing pipi, sedangkan yang satu berambut seperti Sasuke dan sama persis. Mereka selalu berkiaran di dekat Naruto, jika suasana sepi mereka akan datang melintas didepan mata Naruto dengan suasana tempat yang berbeda.

Naruto sangat penasaran dengan mereka, pemuda itu mulai berfikir mungkinkah itu adalah bayangan masa lalunya seperti ingatan yang hilang. Karena ciri mereka sama dengan dirinya dan Sasuke tapi sayangnnya ketika mereka sedang berbicara menyebut nama masing-masing seperti kaset yang dihapus suaranya, hanya kebisuan yang terdengar. Terkadang hingga tak jelas untuk didengar. Naruto sebenarnya ingin sekali menanyakan memori itu pada Sasuke, mungkin dia tahu tentang dirinya dimasa lalu tapi setiap kali ingin berbicara langsung dengan Sasuke rasanya seperti sesak didalam dada. Ada perasaan yang sangat membuatnya marah menyangkut dirinya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuruni anak tangga yang terbubung dengan ruang tengah. Diruang tengah itu Mito sedang mengobati lukannya yang masih basa. Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas hampir setengah tempat kapas ukuran sedang habis, wanita itu mengelap darah sambil meniup-niup luka itu agar kering. Naruto yang melihat itu ada perasaan iba bercampur marah, ibah karena tak tega juga marah karena perasaannya yang tersakiti gara-gara wanita itu. Jadi Naruto memilih membiarkan saja wanita itu kesakitan dengan luka lebar itu.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan melewati tempat Mito dengan langkah cepat menuju ruang tamu. Mito yang mendengar langkah kaki khas Naruto, mendongakkan kepalanya melihat apakah benar itu tuan pirangnya. Dan ternyata itu benar, itu adalah Naruto yang sedang berlari kearah ruang tamu menuju pintu keluar. Mito yang mengetahui itu segerah berlari mengejar Naruto. Wanita itu sangat takut jika pemuda itu berfikiran untuk keluar dari rumah pasalnya Naruto tidak pernah kemana-mana tanpa Sasuke, dia takut kalau tuannya tersesat.

"Tuan anda mau kemana." Ucap Mito sambil berlari tertatih-tatih sedangkan Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

Blak….

Pintu itu terbuka lebar dan Naruto berhasil keluar tanpa menutupnya. Mito hanya bisa memanggil nama tuan pirangnya.

"Tuan Naruto…." Peria pirang itu sudah menjauh dari hadapan Mito. Perempuan itu menjadi panic dia tak tahu harus bagaimana, pikirannya sedang kacau melihat hal itu.

Apakah dia harus memanggil majikan ravennnya agar tahu hal ini dan segera mengejar kepergian si pirang. Tapi tadi Naruto dan Sasuke sempat berdebat setelah kepergianya dan Mito tak tahu apa yang mereka debatkan. Tapi kalau Mito lihat keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah tetap dengan keegoisanya.

Mungkinkah tadi Sasuke berdebat lalu mengusir Naruto, hingga pemuda itu berani keluar dari rumah.

Ah…. Astaga apa yang sedang Tuan Ravennya lakukan.

Mito harus cepat dia tak mungkin mengejar Naruto karena terluka, hanya Sasuke yang bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Tuan Sasuke… Tuan Sasuke…. Tolong…. Tuan Naruto keluar rumah."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih berada didalam kamar itu. perasaan marah masih ada didalam hatinya. Ia sudah bersabar atas semua yang dimau Naruto, apakah salah jika dia ingin sedikit menenangkan pikirannya dikantor dan mengurus semua pekerjaan yang terbengkalai itu. Tapi karena Naruto dia tak bisa melakukannya dan gara-gara dia Sasuke harus bekerja dobel dimalam hari ketika istrinya tertidur. Pemuda itu tak mengerti sama sekali tentang dirinya. Apa dia tak berfikir uang dari mana selama ini untuk kebutuhan pengobatannya dan juga makan. Jika tidak bekerja mana punya uang dan tabungan punya Sasuke sudah hampir menipis hanya cukup untuk beberapa bulan. Selama Naruto sakit dia selalu menolak pekerjaan dan juga klayen yang menemuinya. Apa dia tak tahu mendapatkan Klayen dan kepercayaan saat ini sangat lah sulit.

Sasuke sempat lupa kalau Naruto itu sedang sakit kejiwaannya akibat kecelakaan mungkin polah pikirnya menjadi down gara-gara itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa dia mempertahankan hubungan seperti itu. lebih baik menceraikan pemuda itu dan mulai kehidupan lanjangnya lagi sehigga tak ada yang memberati pikirannya lagi. Ini adalah keputusan yang benar lagi pula pemuda itu sudah gila dan harusnya berada dirumah sakit jiwa bersama teman-temannya yang lain agar bisa menjadi seperti mereka gila seutuhnya. Jadi uangnya tak terbuang sia-sia dia masih bisa berhemat dan hidup sendiri sesukanya.

Sasuke berjalan kearah tempat tidur miliknya. Rasanya sudah lama dia tak merasakan kasur lembut itu, selama ini dia selalu tidur diruang tamu karena Naruto yang tak ingin dia tidur dengannya.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal empuk itu rasanya sangat rindu-rindu….

'hu… bau sampo jeruk yang segar…. Menenangkan sekali…. Jadi rindu….'

Tunggu… jeruk.

Sasuke segerah sadar dan menatap bantal yang di sandar kepalanya tadi….

Jeruk….

'Bukankah itu milik Naruto….'

Sasuke baru sadar siapa pemilik bau itu Naruto, istri pirangnya seketika itu Sasuke ingat apa yang dia lakukan pada Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia sudah mengusir Naruto dari kamar ini. cepat-cepat Sasuke berdiri dan mencoba menyusul Naruto tapi ketika kakinya mencapai ubin lantai.

"Tuan Sasuke… Tuan Sasuke…. Tolong…. Tuan Naruto keluar rumah."

Itu Suara Mito dan Sasuke segera bergegas kesana meminta penjelasan yang jelas. Sesampainya disana Mito menangis tanpa henti. Sasuke binggung bercampur panic dengan apa yang terjadi pada Mito.

"Hik… tuan Sasuke…. Tuan Naruto keluar saya ingin menyusulnya tapi tak bisa." Sasuke melihat luka Mito masih belum kering masih berdarah.

"Apakah sudah lama…."

"Tidak Tuan tapi saya tak tahu kemana Tuan Naruto perginya."

"Kau tunggu disini aku akan menghubungi teman ku semoga dia bisa membantu."

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari kelar rumah sambil berbicara dengan seseorang didalam telpon.

"Ya dia berambut pirang… ada tiga garis luka dipipinya… matanya berwarna biru… dan kulitnya tan. Namanya Naruto jika kau menemukan keberadaannya cepat hubungi aku."

Sasuke menyudahi pembicaraan itu, dia sekarang berada di tratoar jalan. Kepalanya ia edarkan kemana-mana mencari kemungkinan kemana istrinya pergi.

"Naruto kau dimana sayang maaf kan aku…." Ucapnya dia takut sesuatu terjadi pada istrinya, apa lagi istrinya dalam keadaan sakit dia takut hal buruk terjadi padanya. Sejak kepergian pria pirang itu dari rumahnya perasaan kuatir selalu ada dalam diri Sasuke. Jadi rasa benci Sasuke selama ini hanya sesaat dan pelampiasan kemarahannya karena lelah. Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut ravennya yang kayak pantat ayam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh… kenapa kepala ku mendadak pusing." Ucap Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang rasanya mau pecah. Rasanya tadi tak seperti ini dan baik-baik saja namun kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya sakit bukan main hingga tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Uh… sakit… sakit sekali…" Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok mencoba beristirahat mungkin bisa hilang. Pemuda itu mencoba menutup matanya sambil masih menahan sakit. Tanpa disadari oleh pemuda itu cairan kental berwarnah pekat itu mengalir dari hidung tan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masih tidak ada kabar…." Sasuke terus berjalan mundar-mandir diruang tamu menunggu kabar Istrinya dari orang kepercayaan yang dia perintah untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Uh… sial bagaimana sih kerja mereka." Sudah 12 jam istrinya menghilang masih tak ada kabar dan lagi istrinya tak membawa uang bagaimana nanti jika dia kelaparan atau kehausan.

Mito yang melihat rasa takut pada tuannya bertambah takut berkali-kali lipat jika tuannya mengetahui kebenaran yang akan dia katakan. Tapi jika tak dikatakan itu akan lebih menyakitkan tuannya dan juga perasaannya, jadi perempuan itu memberanikan diri untuk berkata.

"Tuan…. Tuan Sasuke."

"Ada apa Mito kalau kau suruh aku makan malam aku tak akan mau."

"Tapi saya minta maaf terlebih dahulu… Sebenarnya…. Tuan Naruto tak meminum obatnya pagi tadi saya sangat kawatir."

Sasuke syok mendengar penutuan Mito tadi. Naruto tak minum obat bagaimana kalau penyakitnya kambuh atau bertambah barah karena tak mengkonsumsi obat apa lagi minggu ini dia belum cek-up….

"Jadi…." Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berlari mencari Naruto.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

31 OKTOBER 2015


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke terus berlari disepanjang jalan yang basah dan licin karena salju. Ia mencari keberadaan istrinya yang hilang –atau lebih tepatnya dia usir. Seandainya tadi dia tak menyuruh Naruto pergi darinya mungkin malam ini mereka akan makan malam bersama. Tapi Sasuke lupa kalau pemuda itu sudah jauh meninggalkannya sendirian. Sasuke mulai berfikir apakah Naruto sudah makan sejak siang namun Sasuke baru ingat kalau istrinya pergi tanpa membawa persiapan karena tadi Mito berteriak Naruto berlari melewatinya. Jadi pasti Naruto belum makan dan tak membawa sepeserpun uang.

"Bodoh..."

Pemuda raven itu merututi kebodohanya, seandainya dia bisa mengembalikan waktu dia tidak akan mengusir pria itu. Apa lagi sekarang musin dingin dan bersalju Naruto tak menggunakan mantel dan syal ketika keluar tadi pasti sekarang dia sedang kedinginan disuatu tempat.

Sasuke mulai ketakutan memikirkan keadaan Naruto yang belum dia tahu. Pemuda itu terus berlari dan memperhatikan setiap tempat yang dilaluinya. Ia berharap bisa menemukan Naruto dan segera berbaikan dengan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari keadaan tak sadarnya. Berkali-kali pemuda itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya menstabilkan pandangannya.

Gelap...

Itu yang terucap dari mulutnya... pemuda itu baru sadar kalau tadi dia ada disebuah gang sempit di kota ini. Tempat itu betul-betul gelap karena tak ada penerangan disana. Naruto mencoba bangkit dari keadaan duduknya, Naruto tadi memang tertidur -pinsan- dalam keadaan punggung menyandar tembok dalam posisi duduk. Mata biru cerahnya ia edarkan kesembarang tempat mencari setitik cahaya yang dapat membantunya mencari jalan keluar. Setelah menemukannya ia segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah cahaya itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berlari mencari istrinya. Sudah satu jam lamanya dia mencari disepanjang jalan kota tapi tak ketemu. Akhirnya Sasuke mencarinya didaerah pinggir kota karena disana rumah tidak terlalu padat dan banyak gang-gang yang cukup luas.

Hanya memerlukan waktu kuarang dari lima belas menit karena tempat itu sangat dekat. Sasuke sudah tiba disana dan dia mulai melihat satu persatu gang-gang yang berada disana untung saja lampu-lampu dikota ini sangat lah terang dan orang orang sedang menikmati salju turun. Sasuke berharap Naruto tidak kedingginan atau terlonta-lonta di jalan tak tentu arah.

'Tidak….'

Membayangkan hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa semakin takut dan bersalah. Ia harus segera menemukan istrinya secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap dan dingin, lampu-lampu kota menyala dengan terang disepanjang jalan. Lelaki berambut pirang itu berjalan disetapak jalan dengan kedinginan. Keadaan fisiknya sangat lah buruk, baju yang dikenakannya tadi pagi sudah kusam dan ada beberapa bercak darah disana. Wajahnya kusam karena debu. Semua orang berlalu-lalang melewatinya merasa iba tapi tak bertindak sama sekali hanya diam. Mereka takut jika dia adalah orang gila. Bayangkan saja tak memakai baju hanggat, syal dan mantel, berjalan di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini.

Naruto tak tahu kemana harus pergi ia tak memiliki tujuan, badanya menggigil dan suhu tubuhnya panas. Berkali-kali dia mencoba meminta bantuan pada orang pasti mereka langsung menjahuinya. Naruto tak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya, rasanya dia tak memiliki penyakit yang bisa menular. Tapi orang-orang itu enggan mendekati atau menolongnya.

Naruto sangat binggung dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang itu padahal dia hanya meminta bantuan memberi pakaian hangat bekas untuknya. Tapi orang-orang itu hanya berjalan melewatinya.

Apa susahnya sih memberikan pakaian padanya. Apa mereka tak iba melihat seseorang yang kedinginan.

'Uh...'

Tiba-tiba pening itu terasa lagi dan kali ini semakin kuat, rasanya kepalanya mau pecah saja. Naruto memegangi kepalanya lagi, kali ini benar-benar sangat sakit hal itu membuat kesadarannya kembali goyah. Pria pirang itu berjalan disepanjang jalan dengan keadannya itu. Orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya hanya diam dan melihat tubuh pria itu goyah. Mereka berfikir mungkin pria itu mabuk karena melihat keadaannya yang tak enak dipandang.

.

.

.

Ditengah kerumunan orang berlalu-lalang Sasuke terus mencari sesosok pria pirang itu. Tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanannya dari arah sebrang jalan dia melihat orang berambut pirang berjalan semeloyo sambil memegang kepalanya melewati kerumunan orang.

"Naruto…." Sasuke segera berlari untuk memastikan apakah orang itu benar Naruto atau tidak.

Pemuda pirang itu masih berjalan semeloyo di tratoar. Badan pria pirang itu hampir saja menyentuh jalan untung saja Sasuke tanggap dan menangkap tubuh pria itu. Mata mereka saling memandang biru dan hitam bertemu. Bola mata mereka melebar dengan sempurna cerah bagaikan bola keristal namun hal itu hanya sepersekian detik sebelum mata biru itu mulai sayup dan terpejam.

"Kau tak apa-apa…. Naru…. Naru…. Naruto…." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi tan bergaris Naruto berharap pemuda itu sadarkan diri sayangnya pemuda pirang itu tidak merespon. Sasuke dapat merasakan kalau tubuh Naruto sangat panas dan bibir merah miliknya memucat karena kedinginan. Sasuke mencoba mengangkat tubuh Naruto tapi cairan pekat berwarna merah itu keluar dari hidung Naruto. Pemuda raven itu sangatlah takut dan panik melihat keadaan Naruto. Segeralah dia melepas mantel dan juga syal miliknya berharap Naruto tak kedinginan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke segera memanggil taksi dan menaikinya bersama Naruto menuju kerumah sakit. Disepanjang jalan Sasuke selalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto agar pemuda itu tersadar. Namun sedari tadi Naruto tak merespon panggilan dan sentuhan Sasuke, pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri sama sekali padahal Sasuke sudah mengorbankan mantel hangatnya agar pemuda itu tetap hangat. Ia bahkan harus rela merasakan dinginnya salju sebelum mendapatkan taksi.

"Pak bisa cepat sedikit…. Istri saya harus segera ditolong."

"Maaf tuan tapi ini sudah maksimal dan cuaca sedang bersalju saya takut nanti kita tergelincir dan menaberak pembatas jalan…. Lagi pula dua tikungan lagi kita sudah sampai kerumah sakit yang anda sebut."

"Hm…. Baiklah tapi tolong lebih cepat sedikit."

Supir itu mengangguk dan terus menjalankan kendaraannya menuju rumah sakit yang disebut Sasuke sedangkan pemuda raven itu tetap menguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto agar pemuda itu masih terjaga walau berada dibawah alam sadarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya dirumah sakit Naruto segera mendapatkan penanganan pertama dari para suster dan dokter. Untung tadi Sasuke sudah menelpon pihak rumah sakit agar Naruto segera ditangani. Sekarang pria pirang itu sedang berada di UGD untuk diperiksa sedangkan pria raven itu menunggu diluar menanti kabar dari seorang dokter pribadinya.

Beberapa menit berlaru barulah seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan unit gawat darurat.

Krek….

Sasuke yang sedang duduk dikursi tunggu sambil menekuk badannya mendengar pintu terbuka segera berdiri dan menghadap pntu ruangan itu. Pemuda itu sangat memerlukan berita keadaan Naruto.

"Dok… tolong beritahu saya keadaan Istri saya… saya sangat takut terjadi apa-apa padanya." Tanya Sasuke

"…."

Namun Dokter itu hanya diam dan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena hal yang akan dia katakan melibatkan tentang ikatan mereka.

"Dok… katakan tentang kondisi istri saya."

"Dokter…" Sala satu seorang perawat laki-laki keluar dari ruangan UGD berjalan kearah sang dokter.

"Pasien sudah stabil dan bisa dipindah keruang rawat." Lanjut perawat tadi dan dokter itu mengangguk. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu sangat lah senang karena tak terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto.

"Naruto baik-baik saja syukur-lah…." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah… pindakan dia keruang rawat setengah jam lagi." Ucap dokter itu member perintah pada perawat itu. Perawat itu kembali keruang UGD mempersiapkan pemindahan Naruto. Dokter itu kembali melihat Sasuke, pemuda itu terlihat senang mendengar hal itu.

"Dokter kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari awal aku sangat kuatir dengannya."

"Tuan bisa tenang sedikit ada yang harus saya bicarakan."

Sasuke yang awalnya senang dan melonjak-lonjak segera terdiam. Dari tadi dokter itu berwajah serius sejak kelua dari ruang UGD menemuinya. Jangan katakan jika dokter itu akan mengataka sesuatu hal buruk tentang keadaan istriku.

"Ini menyangkut kondisi tuan Naruto…."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Naruto sudah siuman ia membuka mata birunya pagi-pagi buta ketika matahari mau menampakkan tubuhnya. Sasuke adalah pria pertama yang dilihat Naruto disaat pandangan laki-laki pirang itu masih buram. Naruto awalnya sempat kaget mengetahui orang yang menemaninya adalah seseorang yang mengusirnya. Memang awalnya Naruto tak tahu siapa yang menolongnya tapi dia yakin kalau yang menolongnya adalah Sasuke karena sebelum dia pinsan dia melihat mata hitam kelam dan mendengar namanya disebut.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sadar sangat kaget dan merasa bersalah dengan respon yang diberikan istrinya. Naruto membalikan badan memunggungi Sasuke, pemuda raven itu tentunya sangat sedih diperlakukan seperti itu. Seandainya Naruto tahu kalau semalaman Sasuke tak tidur hanya demi menjaganya dan melihatnya siuman dipagi hari. Tapi Sasuke tahu perasaan sakit Naruto tak sama dengan rasa bersalah Sasuke.

"Pergi kau… pergi aku tak mau melihat mu."

"Naruto maaf kan aku…. Aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu."

"Pembohong… aku benci kamu… cepat pergi."

"Aku tahu tapi tolong maafkan aku. Kemarin memang aku melakukan hal yang menyakiti mu, aku meminta maaf… tapi kau harus tahu aku melakukannya karena kau melukai Mito…." Naruto mulai teringat apa yang dia lakukan pada pembantunya kemarin karena pelampiasan kesalnya pada Sasuke dia menyalahkan seseorang bahkan menyakitinya.

"Mito… lagi-lagi kau membela wanita itu."

"Bagaimana lagi kau menyakitinya… aku hanya ingin kau meminta maaf atas perbuatan mu."

"Meminta maaf…." Guman Naruto, rasanya bagi Naruto hal itu seperti kata tabuh ya bisa dibilang Naruto itu sifatnya menangan dan keras kepala. Tapi dari awal perdebatan ada yang janggal dengan nada bicara Sasuke seperti ada beban yang dia sembunyikan darinya.

"Ya hanya kata itu yang ingin aku dengar saja." Ucap Sasuke namun Naruto masih menyaring perkataan si raven, ada nada yang terkesan berat. Sepertinya ada masalah yang membebaninya.

"Ku ada masalah ya…."

"Ha…." Sasuke kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto, tak biasanya dia berkata setenang ini jika mereka sedang berdebat.

"Pasti tentang perusahaan…." Ucap Naruto tapi bukan itu yang membuat si raven cemas namun keadaan Naruto yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

""Bukan... Ini tentang mu... dan aku..."

Naruto yang sejak tadi mendengar dan memperhatikan gelagat Sasuke merasa ada hal yang membuat pemuda itu takut.

"Ada apa dengan kita... katakan apa yang terjadi..."

Sasuke bukannya mengatakan yang sebenarnya malah dia menangis sambil memegang selimut Naruto.

"Maaf... Maaf... aku benar-benar menyesal." Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke bertambah bingung dengan keadaanya sekarang.

"Sasuke ..."

"Hik... selama ini aku selalu menganggap diriku benar tanpa tahu dirimu."

"Hik dan gara-gara aku kau menderita seperti ini..."

Naruto menghelai nafas lalu memegang tangan Sasuke dan membantu pemuda raven itu berdiri. Sasuke hanya bisa menurut saja sambil menundukan kepala. Naruto yang melihat hal itu mulai berbicara.

"Sasuke angkat kepalamu..." Pemuda raven itu hanya diam tak mau menuruti ucapan Naruto.

"Sasuke jangan seperti ini angkat dong kepalamu..."

"Aku tak mau aku terlalu hina untuk mu."

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu." Tanya Naruto tapi Sasuke masih diam.

"Itu... dokter yang akan menjelaskannya."

.

.

.

.

.

skip time

.

.

.

Akhirnya Naruto tahu tentang keadaanya, dokter itu memberitahu kalau Naruto harus menjalani operasi sekali lagi agar bisa sembuh. Tapi operasi itu sangat berbahaya bagi Naruto kemungkina akan lumpuh atau bisa merenggut nyawa.

"Dok bagaimana bisa saya pendarahan kepala lagi bukan kah saya sudah cep-up tepat waktu dan menuruti perintah dokter untuk terapi."

"Memang benar terapi itu berhasil dan anda tidak berhayal lagi. Namun sifat keras kepala anda selama ini mungkin penyebabnya, hal itu pasti mempengaruhi kerja otak anda."

"Jadi hanya Operasi yang bisa menyelamatkan hidup istri saya Dok..."

"Ya hanya itu saja yang bisa saya sarankan."

"Tapi..."

prang...

"Kalau seperti ini jadinya kenapa aku haru selamat lebih baik aku mati sejak dulu."

"Anda bicara apa seharusnya anda bersyukur bisa diberi kesempatan kedua untuk merasakan hidup."

"Bersyukur karena aku akan selamanya lumpuh, berbaring di atas kasur selama sisa hidup ku." Semuanya terdiam memang itu yang akan Naruto alami setelah operasi. Tak bisa beraktifitas seperti orang normal.

"Hanya diam itu yang kalia lakukan... tak bisa berkata lagi... kalian hanya ingin aku tetap hidup tanpa memperdulikan keadaan ku...cih... memang kalian berdua sekongkol. "

"Naru bukan kah kau seharusnya berterimakasih pada dia karena berkat dia kau masih bisahidup sampai sekarang."

"Salah besar itu dulu sebelum ingatan ku kembali, dengan bodohnya aku mengikuti saran dokter hina ini."

Plak...

Satu tamparan tepat mengenai pipi Naruto.

"Jangan kau menghinanya lagi... memang benar ingatan mu sudah kembali tapi itu haya ingatan tentang kami, aku dan Sakura tak ada hubungan apa-apa kau hanya salah paham."

"Salah paham kata mu aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau kau berciuman bahkan berhubungan intim dengannya." Tiba-tiba keheningan pun terjadi diruanga itu, ternyata apa yang ditakutkan mereka berdua pun terbukti benar kalau selama ini Naruto tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

"Kalian hanya diamkan... kalian kaget dengan apa yang aku katakan ini cih... dasar kalia berdua jalang. Aku menyesal mengenal kalian terlebih kau Sasuke." Naruto menunjuk kearah si raven.

"Kau mengaku akan setia padaku dan menuruti keinginan ku tapi apa yang kau lakukan kau malah menghianatiku."

"Dan kau Sakura teganya kau menghasud Suami ku dan membohongi keadaan ku yang sebenarnya."

"Naruto sungguh aku tak tahu akan hal itu... aku baru mengetahui setelah pemeriksaan kemarin."

"Cih... jangan mengelak... jika tahu seperti ini aku lebih baik mati saja."

"Uh... kepala ku... uh... lagi-lagi sakit..." Sasuke dan Sakura kebingungan mereka saling pandang memandang melihat Naruto kesakitan memegang kepalanya. Tiba-tiba dari lubang hidunga Naruto keluar darah, mereka berdua tambah panik

"Uh Sasuke tak ada cara lain lagi kita harus segera mengoperasi dia." Ucap Sakura sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil menundukan kepala melihat Naruto kesakitan.

"Tapi dia baru sadar..." Ada nada takut didalam perkataan Sasuke yang terdengan jelas oleh Sakura namun dia mengerti dan hal yang paling ditakuti pemuda raven itu adalah Naruto lumpuh.

"Aku tahu tapi resiko itu harus kita tanggung jika kau ingin melihat dia masih hidup..."

"Tapi... Naruto akan sangat..."

"Tidak ada cara lain." Naruto yang meraung-raung masih mendengar jelas pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Merasa sangat marah dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Chi... seperti aku mau saja dengan ide mu... uh... lebih baik aku mati dari pada diselamatkan oleh mu... uh aahhhhh..." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengar hal itu tapi satuhal yang diyakini pemuda raven itu kalau istrinya sangatlah marah. Tapi kalau tidak dilakukan hal itu dia akan kehilangan Naruto kapan saja dan itu artinya Naruto pergi dengan perasaan marah padanya. Lalu apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan sekarang.

"Aku tahu jika nanti kau akan lumpuh tapi itu hanya kemungkinan saja yang bisa aku berikan, bisa saja hal itu tak akan terjadi."

Naruto masih memegang kepalanya, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar itu mulai tertarik dengan apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Apakah itu benar... yang kau katakan Itu apakah benar Sakura... Naruto mungkin..." Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto.

"... Naru kau harus mau itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawa mu kau harus mau." Bujuk Sasuke ia berharap Istrinya mau melakukan hal itu.

"Aku tak akan mau lebih baik aku bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san di surga sana dari pada hidup untuk orang seperti mu." Sasuke yang mendengar itu sangat lah terpukul tanpa pikir panjang dia segerah pergi dari hadapan Naruto dan berjalan kearah lemari yang ada di ruangan itu. Sakura yang melihat kepergian Sasuke mulai bertanya tanya apa yang akan temannya itu lakukan.

Prang...

Pecahlah lemari kaca itu hanya dengan satu pukulan Sasuke. Darah merah itu mengalir ditangannya yang putih itu melewati selah-selah jari miliknya.

"Jika kau mati aku jugan akan ikut mati." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengarahkan tangan berdarah yang terkepal itu kedepan sebagai sebuah sumpah. Sakura yang melihat hal itu sangat lah kaget karena Sasuke yang dia kenal sejak kecil sampai sekarang tak pernah serius tapi kali ini dia benar-benar serius.

"Sasuke-kun kau..."

"Aku berbeda dengan dulu Sakura... mungkin kau hanya mengenal ku sebagai anak manja dan mengenal Naruto sewaktu SMA tapi aku sudah mengenal Naruto sejak kami berumur sepuluh tahun. Jadi aku kenal siapa Naruto itu, dia tak akan menyerah apa pun yang terjadi dan dia tak akan meninggalkan orang yang bersumpah padanya. Itulah Naruto yang ku kenal selama ini..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto kaget mendengar penuturan panjang suaminya itu. Baru kali ini dia mendengar dan berjanji padanya dengan kata panjang seperti itu. Tapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke hanya bicara saja tanpa bukti.

Bola mata Naruto tak lagi memandang kearah Sasuke pertanda tak percaya, namuan pemuda raven itu tahu apa maksud dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Ku masih tak percaya..." ucap Sasuke segeralah dia mengambil pecaha kaca yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan segera dia arahkan ke leher. Sakura yang melihat itu segera berlari kearah Sasuke mencoba untuk menghalangi niat bunuh diri itu.

"Hentikan Sasuke..." Teriak Sakura sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa melihat dengan pandangan buram kedua temannya tapi Naruto masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Sakura.

"Selamat tinggal..."

Srek...

Pecahan kaca itu sudah merobek leher Sasuke sebelum Sakura datang menghentikan aksi gila temannya itu. Darah segar kembali mengalir dari tubuh Sasuke dan kali ini semakin banyak.

"Sasuke..." Guman Naruto tak percaya masih dengan menahan rasasakitnya. Pemuda pirang itu sangat kaget melihat aksi nekat Sasuke.

"Sasuke bertahanlah..." Ucap Sakura. Tanpa pikit panjang gadis itu segera meraih mikrofon kecil yang ada disakunya dan memanggil seseorang.

"Aku butuh perawat dan dokter segera... ada dua pasien keritis disini siapkan ruang operasi." Naruto masih bisa mendengar ucapan Sakura walau tempatnya berbaring sangat jauh dengan Sasuke.

"Sa-su-ke..." Sakura yang mendengar suara Naruto memanggil seseorang dipangkuannya segera menoleh ke laki-laki pirang itu.

"Tenanglah dia tak akan apa-apa... kalian berdua akan selamat." Ucap Sakura namun Naruto sudah tak bisa menahan kesadarannya lagi. Tubuhnya sudah merasa lelah karena menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya akhirnya dia memejamkan mata biru laut itu.

"Naruto..." Wanita berambut merah jambu itu sangat kaget melihat teman pirangnya menutup mata.

"Sah... ku-ra... bisahh.. kah... kau menjaganya..." Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada Naruto berusaha bicara. Sakura sangat bingung dengan ucapan temannya itu.

"Kau jangan bicara seperti itu kalian berdua pasti selamat aku yakin itu." Balas Sakura tapi Naruto sudah tak berkata-kata lagi pemuda itu sudah pinsan ditempatnya berbaring.

"..."

"Hey... kau mendengar ku."

.

.

.

.

Lampu ruang operasi menyala merah Sasuke dan Naruto berada didalam namun ditempat yang salaing bersebelahan. Naruto terbaring dan menjalani operasi pada kepalanya sedangkan Sasuke harus dijahit lehernya. Keduanya didiaknosa tidak akan selamat tapi Sakura berfikir lain dia terus berupaya agar temannya itu selamat. Memang sangat sulit menangani dua pasien dalam satu ruanggan tapi untungnya tadi Naruto hanya pinsan dan mengalami pendarahan ringan dikepalanya jadi wanita itu mendahulukan siraven yang hanpir tak tertolong tadi.

Pendarahan pada leher si raven sangatlah parah, pecahan kaca itu tepat mengenai pembulu darahnya sehingga mengakibatkan darah mengalir sembanjiri lantai. Akibatnya Sasuke mengalami pendarahan parah dan memerlukan banyak teranfusi darah, untungnya stok darah yang ada dirumah sakit itu bisa memadai jumlah darah yang dibutuhkan pemudah itu. Sakura sangat persyukur itu artinya teman ravennya masih diberi kesempatan hidup.

Sekarang beralih pada si pirang, setelah memastikan semua terjahit dengan rapi –didaerah pembulu darah Sakura beralih pada Naruto. Dia memperhatika temannya sejenak –yang masih terbaring dimeja operasi sambil membatin hati walaupun dia sedang berada diantara para dokter yang akan bekerja.

Dipandangnya Naruto seperti seperti mengisyaratkan rasa tak mau.

Dalam benaknya dia merasa cangguh sedangkan dalam pekerjaannya dia tak boleh pilih kasih seperti apapun dia –entah cacat, kaya, miskin, atau rival dalam kehidupan.

'Apa aku sanggup, dia penghalang kehidupanku dengan Sasuke.'

'Aku bisa saja tak melakukannya aku akan membiarkannya seperti ini dan berbohong...'

'Tapi jika nanti Sasuke sadar apa dia akan menerima kenyataan yang menimpa Naruto dan dia malah akan menyusulnya.'

'Tadi Naruto sudah menyuruh ku untuk menjaga Sasuke... namun jika nanti...'

'Bunuh diri lagi...'

'Aku tak mau dia melakukan hal itu lagi... lalu jika Naruto selamat keadaan fisiknya akan jauh berbeda.'

'Apa dia mau menerimanya dan memaafkan ku...'

'Oh... Kami –Sama apa yang arus aku lakukan dengan pemuda ini."

Sakura masih terus mencari jawaban atas perasaannya namun salah seorang dokter ahli beda otak mengagetkannya.

"Apapun pilihan mu percayalah pada hatimu." Sakura sangat yakin bisa menolong keduanya. Ia sudah berusaha membuat Naruto kembali sehat dia juga harus bisa membuat hubungan mereka tetap langeng.

'Aku yakin Naruto akan sembuh dan memaafkan ku.' Batin Sakura dia percaya akan dirinya. Walau kemungkinan sangat tipis tapi dia akan terus berusaha.

"Kita mulai operasinya."

.

.

.

Sasuke akhirnya membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya, pandangan matanya masih mengabur tapi ia yakin kalau dia sedang berada diruang terang namun tak tahu dimana. Pemuda raven itu berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ya... dia ingat kalau dia sedang mengalami pertengkaran hebat dengan siapa...? hal itu mencoba mengingat. Namun tiba-tiba terselip bayangan seorang berambut pirang yang sedang marah padanya. ah dia baru ingat siapa pemuda itu. Ya itu Istrinya sendiri Naruto... dia masih ingat betul kalau Naruto mengolok-oloknya dengan kata kasar. Lalu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi dia masih tak ingat tapi yang dia rasakan sekarang adalah tenggorokannya sakit. Dengan susah paya Sasuke bangkit dari kasur rumah sakit untukmenemui Naruto melihat keadaannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto pasti tahu dari pada dia.

Sasuke terus berjalan kearah pintu keluar namun pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya sebelum Sasuke memegang kenop pintu.

"Ah... Sasuke kau sudah sadar." Ujar wanita yang tak asing baginya yaitu Sakura.

Sasuke yang ditanya sebenarnya mau menjawab tapi tenggorokannya sakit jadi dia diam saja.

"Kau masih butuh perawatan beristirahatlah." Ucap Sakura lalu mengantar Sasuke ke tempat tidur

'Plak...' namun sayang tangan Sasuke terlebih dahulu menepis tangan Sakura.

"Nak...gre..." Belum selesai dia berbicara rasanya tenggorokanya serak serta tanpa dia duga ingatannya tentang kejadian itu melintas dan segera pergi mencariitu naruto.

"Hay... Sasuke tunggu..."

Sakura segera menyusul dengan berlari.

.

.

.

Sasuke tentu saja mengkuatirkan keadaan Naruto, keadaan nya pastilah sangat parah dari pada dirinya. Sesampainya pemuda raven itu dikamar rawat Naruto dia memperhatikan sosok pirang yang masih tertidur dengan jelas diatas ranjang diterangi cahaya matahari siang bersamaan tiupan angin dari luar jendela. Kepala pirang itu terperban lagi. Itu artinya Dia sudah menjalani masa sulitnya.

Sasuke sangat terpanah dengan keadaan Naruto. Mata Onyxnya terpancar jelas rasa bersalah. Atas apa yang dilakukannya. Kenapa dia bisa menyakiti malaikat yang begitu sempurna ini dimatanya. Sedang apa yang berada didalam dirinya hingga dia buta akan keadaan Istrinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba mata sebiru langit itu terbuaka dengan sendirinya, kedua bola mata itu menatap pemuda raven yang ada disebelahnya.

"Nak-..." Sasuke tertegun dia baru sadar kalau keadaannya masih sama belum setabilnya mungkin jika di paksa dia juga akan tambah para. Jadi dia mencoba mendekat dan meraih sebuah buku diatas meja yang sudah didampingi sebuah bolpoin. Lalu memperlihatkan pada Naruto

Selamat Pagi Naruto...

Bagaimana keadaan Mu...

Maaf aku hanya bisa bercengkramah lewat Kertas.

Naruto yang membaca segera Tersenyum meski terlihat agak kaku sedikit. Sasuke menulis kata lagi.

Pasti sulit ya...

Aku panggil dokter untuk memeriksamu ya...

Naruto mengedipkan matanya lalu tersenyum. Terbesit kata yang tidak langsung dari apa yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu.

Terimakasih...

.

.

.

Setahun berlalu dan hubungan Mereka semakin dekat walau Naruto masih membutuhkan bantuan Kursi roda untuk bisa dibawa kemana-mana. Keadaan Naruto juga sedah meningkat 15% dari beberapa bulan ini. Pemuda itu sudah bisa menggerakkan tanganya untuk meraba dan memegang benda. Kata dokteryang menangani Naruto ini adalah sebuah keajaiban dan anugrah. Mereka yang memvonis naruto tak akan bisa sembuah selamanya –cacat layaknya manusia mati namun bernyawa. Semangat Naruto ujuga tinggi dia tak menyerah sampai bisa. Namun dari keadaan Naruto seperti ini Sasuke harus bekerja ekstra. Pekerjaan Rumah Kantor dan kesehatan Istrinya harus dia lakukan sendiri. Jika dulu dia enak Setiap pagi pasti semua sudah beres dan tinggal makan atau tidak.

"Naruto kenapa tak dimakan aku sudah membuatnya dengan Susah paya." Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan saja namun ekspresi mukanya mengatakan hal lain. Sasuke mendengus lalu menaruh mangkuk berisi makanan sedikit cair layaknya bubur diatas meja. Sasuke bisa saja menyuruh dokter atau suster memasangkan selang makanan lewat hidung Naruto agar pemuda pirang itu bisa mendapat Nutrisi lebih. Namun pemuda Raven itu menolak. Dia ingin istriya masih terlihat normal.

"Kau mencoba mengerjai ku gara-gara aku sering tak memakan sarapan pagi mu." Naruto lagi-lagi menatap sasuke tapi lalu pandangan pemuda itu mengarah pada sebuah koran yang berada diatas meja. Sasuke yang tahu itu segera mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ini koran kemarin kau ingin membacanya..." Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke segera meletakkan koran itu diatas paha Naruto.

"Tapi sebelum itu kau harus menghabiskan sarapan mu dulu jadi nanti aku bisa membukakan halaman yang kau mau." Ekspresi Naruto tiba-tiba cemberut dan hal itu membuat binggung Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa sih yang diinginkan dia.

"Naruto apasih yang sebenarnya kau mau ini juga untuk kebaikan mu..."

Kring... kring... kring...

Sasuke mendengar alamar berbunyi dan itu pertanda kalau dia harus segera bersiap-siap berangkat kerja. Sudah pukul 7 pagi dan setengah jam lagi dia harus berada dikantor.

"Sudah jam segini... Naruto aku akan membereskan makanan ini lalu kita mandi ya..."

"Aku juga akan memasukan makanan mu kedalam kotak makan nanti bisa kau makan ya..." Naruto langsung terpekik mendengar kata-kata itu sejujurnya makanan itu rasanya tidak enak alias hampar. Bayang kan saja selama setahun ini dia hanya memakan makanan sama seperti itu.

.

.

.

Ini sudah menjadi kebisaan Sasuke, mengajak pemud pirang itu kekantor menemaninya seharian selama setahun ini. Tapi hari ini adalah hal yang terasa jengkl bagi sasuke karena pagi-pagi dia sudah harus mengurus miting dan itu artinya dia harus meninggalkan naruto diruangan -tidak sendirian bersama beberapa dokter dan suster membantu pengobatanya.

"Suster Hinta mohon bantuannya... Maaf pagi-pagi begini aku sudah mengganggubanda."

"Ah... Uchiha-san saya tak keberatan lagi pula Naruto-san orangnya penurut."

"Saya mohon bantuannya dan tolong bujuk Naruto untuk makan tadi dia belum makan sama sekali."

"Baik Uchiha-san..."

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau Naruto-kun... Berhenti menyusahkan dirinya." Naruto hanya diam dan memandang koran kemari. Hinta segera meraih koran ituitu lalu membaca baris demibaris. Hinga berhenti disalah satu baris iklan yang membut Hinata terpekik. Bahkan membuat wanita itu tak percaya- bisa⅔ iklan seperti ini dimuat secara umum.

"Naruto-kun ..."

Buk...

Seketika gadis itu ambruk kelantai.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar pemublik bodoh kenapa merka memasang tulisan sepanjang ini iklan ku hanya bisa muat sehari saja."

Ucap seorang wanita yang usianya hampir melebihi setengah abad namun masih terlihat seperti wanita 30th nan.

.

Iklan Hot...

Ingin terus kuat peria tau wanita kami lah solusinya. Kami akan terus membantu anda hingga memiliki keturunan pria atau wanita hubungan sesama.

.

Kata-kata yang cukup vulgar...

.

.

.

.

Thanks sudah membaca maaf lama ya.

17 April 2016.


End file.
